


The Night in Question

by jujukittychick



Series: LJ tamingthemuse prompts [12]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Community: tamingthemuse, Cruel and unusual punishment, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Xander watches too much TV, sulking Master vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-23
Updated: 2014-05-23
Packaged: 2018-01-26 05:03:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1675697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jujukittychick/pseuds/jujukittychick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spike’s in trouble again…</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Night in Question

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: tamingthemuse #266- Cross Examination
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the computer I'm typing this on and am making no money. The fandoms belong to their respective creators and owners who *are* making money off them. I'm just doing this for my own fun and entertainment; in general, if you recognize something, I don't own it.

“Where were you the night in question?” Xander paced back and forth in front of the couch, hands clasped behind his back as he stared down the accused.

“You bloody well know where I was, you big lump, you were sittin’ right next t’ me.” Spike glared up at his roommate, trying not to grind his teeth.

“Just answer the question.”

“I was sittin’ right bloody here, on this bloody awful couch!” Spike gave up on not grinding his teeth and worked towards not vamping out and strangling the whelp.

“And what were you doing at the time?” Xander stopped his pacing to quickly face the blonde, trying to look menacing.

“You were sittin’ right next to me, you know bloody well what I was doin’!” As Xander opened his mouth to repeat the question, Spike growled and answered. “We were watching the football match, yeah?”

“Go on, what else?”

Grumbling about insane Slayerettes, Spike thought back to that night. “We were eatin’ popcorn and drinkin’ beer and…betting on who would win the big game.” Uh oh. Spike was beginning to remember the night in question a little better all of a sudden. Xander smiled, and even Spike was impressed by how predatory it looked, must be rubbing off on the boy.

“And this bet, do you remember what the terms were?” Xander stalked closer to the couch, grinning as he saw the panic beginning to show in those crystal blue eyes.

“If maumdfavu asfublkt” Spike refused to meet the boy’s eyes.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t quite get that. A little louder, please?” Xander was now knee to knee with the vamp, staring down at him, hands on his hips as he loomed over him.

“Fine, I said if my team won, you owed me sex wherever I wanted for a month.” Spike glared up at his lover.

“And?”

“And if your team won…I’d do whatever you wanted on our next date night.” Spike, Slayer of Slayers, one fourth of the Scourge of Europe, cringed at the maniacal glee that showed in Xander’s dark brown eyes.

“And who won that bet?”

“You did.” Vampires did not sulk, he was not sulking!

“And what is tonight?” Xander moved forward, straddling his lover’s lap as he draped his hands over the narrow shoulders.

“Our next date night.” Spike let his hands slip around the warm body settled on his lap, leaning his head back to stare up at the man he adored above all others.

“So what does that mean?” Xander’s voice grew husky as he leaned down, stopping just a breath away from having their lips touch.

Vampires did not whine, but damn it… “It’s a bloody Star Trek convention, Xan-luv!”

“I know, and it’s running all night so you can come with me, isn’t it great!” Xander planted a playful kiss on the pouting lips and bounced off his lap to finish getting dressed, pulling on one of his Trekkie t-shirts and grabbing his camera.

Spike shook his head as he watched Xander bounce happily around the room, muttering. “It's something alright. You really gotta stop watching those law shows, the cross examination routine is a li’l much, luv.”

“Spiiiiike! Come ooooon! We don’t want to miss the costume contest.” Xander grabbed Spike’s hand and tugged him off the couch and toward the door.

Spike rolled his eyes, but allowed himself to be tugged along like some recalcitrant puppy. “Oh no, wouldn’ wanna miss that.”

Stopping outside the door, Xander turned back to him, excitement shining in eyes the color of dark chocolate with a smile that lit up the night. “I love you, Spike. Thank you.”

Spike reached up to brush his thumb over the Claim scar just showing from under the collar of the gaudy t-shirt and leaned forward to claim a gentle kiss from his husband. “Love you too, Xan-pet. Now, let’s go, sooner we get there, the sooner I can get out.”

Listening to Xander babble excitedly as he drove, Spike partly closed his eyes and pretended not to stare at the beautiful man next to him. And if their hands happened to meet and their fingers twine together as they rested on a warm thigh, that was okay.

And if he had to throw a bet to see the love of his un-life so happy…well, that was okay too.


End file.
